The present invention relates to a word processor, and more particularly to a word processor capable of setting a tab automatically.
The use of a tab in preparing a document by a word processor, makes it easy to rule up the starting positions of character strings or the heads of the contents of a table. A Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-59-65339 discloses a word processor, in which when the number of characters capable of being written in one row is set by an operator to determine a format, a writable region is displayed on a display screen in accordance with the format, and a tab is automatically set at both ends of the above region.
In this word processor, however, there arises the following problem. In a case where the writable region is divided by vertical ruled lines into a plurality of columns and it is necessary to rule up the heads of character strings written in each column, an operator is required to perform a tabset operation for each column, and thus tabset processing becomes cumbersome.